


Wretched Redemption

by Life_Alchemist



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Amnesia, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25719928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Life_Alchemist/pseuds/Life_Alchemist
Summary: Lucifer centric. Divine intervention has caused an old flame to re-ignite. Will Charlie finally see how much like her father she really is?
Relationships: Charlie Magne/Vaggie, Lilith Magne/Lucifer Magne
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Wretched Redemption

The annual inspection had come once more. A time of belittlement of the dear fallen ones. Once a year, the annual cleanse summonded the angels. A private affair, a counsel of three: Lucifer, Micheal and the darling Annabel. Discussion of private affairs and of the populace were commencing shortly. 

As the time came, only the best was offered. The best clothes, ornaments and temptations. Mostly so for the sole reason of having a buffer between the anger etched faces of the past. The last servant cast out, the door closed, the air a cold burn on his skin. 

Before the fall; the siblings planned the new world together. Marvelling at the wonders of a world not their own. Before the battles and the flames there was a soft laughter of innocence. The same laugh carried by his daughter. So beautiful and tragic; to have a dead man’s laugh. 

His seat reached to the chandelier while his siblings practically sat on two legged stools. Anything to add to their discomfort. A small gesture of his unwelcoming nature. 

Micheal had been the first to speak. ‘’ The cleanse has commenced. It’s time for their souls to return to us.’’ Ever practical, ending his sentence with a clipped tone, as if their family reunion had already ended. 

‘’Why of course, I’m very learned of the ways of change. Nothing really lasts forever. But don’t you worry I’m sure i’ll see them again soon.’’ The king smiled, batting his eyes in a parody of playfulness.

Anna, ever insightful, began her own inquiry. ‘’Are you faring well?’’ 

‘’Oh you know, taking it easy, molten lava jacuzzis, hell fire for marshmallows, sinners pleading false innocence to lull me to sleep.’’ 

The long winded sigh from Micheal nearly blowing the tapestries off the walls. ‘’Brother, if you fare so poorly here why do you not repent? ‘’ 

‘’There’s nothing I’m sorry for.’’ 

\----------------------------------------------

Ever faithful, sat Lilith awaiting her undoubtedly raging husband. 

The lights flared from underneath the bottom of the door. Not a moment later came the door right off the hinges. 

‘’This year will be different darling, he spat, this year there will be no intervention. No burning light. No redemption.’’


End file.
